Various types of solar concentrators for solar energy harvesting are known. For example, in 1977, a paper by Ahmed Zewail, Terry Cole, and Barry A. Swartz was published in the Journal of Optics Letters detailing a type of energy cascade concentrator that included several dyes impregnated into a flat sheet. Later developed concentrators stemming from this idea were termed Luminescent Solar Concentrators.
However, a need exists for improvement in solar concentrators. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.
An overview of several technologies utilized in solar concentrators in accordance with one or more aspects of the present invention will now be provided.